The DigiDestiny
by Koga Kishi
Summary: Yippee! My first fic! Anyways, this story is about a ninth child, but she's not a digidestined... Please RR!
1. The DigiDestiny: The New Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I would like to, but I don't. I just own the stuff I make up. OK. Whatever. On with the story! I hope you like it. It takes place after the digi destined defeat Piedmon. They're stuck on File Island again.

Chapter 1: The New Arrival

'_Another day of walking. Sheesh. We've been walking two days now_,' Tai thought as the assembly trudged through the dense forests of File Island. '_Boy, am I tired_,' he yawned sleepily. Tai looked to the group. Everyone looked exhausted. Matt and Sora trudged along with TK and Kari on their backs. Everyone else looked defeated. '_We all outta rest_,' Tai concluded. "Hey you guys," he spoke up, cracking the silence. TK and Kari woke up from their sleep and drowsily looked at him, along with everyone else. Tai cleared his throat for effect. "Why don't we rest for a day or two? We've been walking around a long time anyway," He smiled. The worn-out group looked at him, then cheered in agreement.

The group stopped by a lake in the forest. Tai lay asleep against a tree, snoring. Kari was fast asleep again, resting next to Tai, but she wasn't bothered by his snoring. However, Agumon rested nearby with his hand over his ears. Matt sat by the lake, staring at the water as he played a low, mystic tune on his harmonica with TK asleep again at his side. His digimon friend Gabumon listened while fishing with Gatomon for lunch. Izzy was working on his computer as usual; Tentomon had gone off to pick fruit in the forest for lunch with Biyomon. Mimi was taking a cool bath privately after the lake bend while her digimon pal Palmon relaxed nearby, making sure Mimi wasn't disturbed. Joe also lay asleep, his feet in the water. Gomamon floated nearby, asleep as well. Sora and Patamon took to starting a fire and preparing lunch.

As Sora prepared lunch, she took a good look at the group.

'_Everyone's so different, but then again, through all we've been through, we're all the same_,' Sora thought to herself. '_Tai's brave, athletic, cute-_' The thought made her smile despite herself. She had become friends with Tai when they were both three. As their friendship aged she began to have a secret crush on Tai. '_Agumon's strong, and really outgoing_,' Sora continued. '_Matt's serious, but he's real friendly when around TK, Gabumon's bashful and patient, Izzy's withdrawn and intelligent, Tentomon's caring and smart, Mimi's sincere, but she can be self-centered at times, Palmon's pleasant and emotional, Joe's reliable and edgy, Gomamon's sarcastic and funny, TK's sweet and cheering, Patamon's sensitive and adorable, Kari's mystic and full of light, Gatomon's strong and grave, Biyomon's kind and mindin_g,_ and I guess I'm loving and safeguarding. Every one of us is completely different from the other, but we're all a team. That makes each and every one of us no different from the person or digimon next to him, but lately that's been disappearing..._,' Sora's thoughts were interrupted by Tentomon, flying and screaming frantically as he raced to the campsite.

"Everyone! Come quickly! I have important news!" The tired out digimon shouted. Everyone who was sleeping had awaken. Tai was playing with Kari and TK, Agumon was helping Sora and Patamon with lunch, Joe, Gomamon, and Palmon were fishing with Gabumon and Gatomon, Mimi was relaxing, Matt was fixing his hair, and Izzy was still working on his computer, but as soon as the group heard Tentomon's hollers, they all stopped what they were doing and rushed over.

"Tentomon, what is it?" Izzy asked. "Are you OK?"

"Biyomon! Where is Biyomon? Is she all right Tentomon?" Sora questioned. She grew worried.

"I'm all right Izzy. There's no need to worry Sora. Biyomon's in the forest helping the other human and her digimon," Tentomon said. The group froze.

"Another human?!" Matt sputtered.

"Yes Matt," Tentomon uttered. "That's right. Biyomon and I were picking fruit in the forest for lunch when Biyomon saw something in the clearing. We went to inspect it. Sure enough, when we got there we found a girl and her digimon. The digimon woke up, and before blacking out again she told us that they were attacked by Parrotmon, and that she tried to digivolve to help the girl, but she had been knocked out. Before passing out she saw her human take a lethal blow in the arm. After telling us this, the digimon passed out. Biyomon and I tried to get the young girl to wake up, and the digimon to arouse again, but both just wouldn't stir. Biyomon then told me to come here and get help. I came as fast as I could," Tentomon stated, all out of breath.

"Come on gang! We got to go help!" Tai proclaimed.

"Yea, but some of us should stay here, to look after things and to protect the campsite just in case danger comes," Matt said, disagreeing with Tai a little as always.

"That's a good idea Matt," Sora declared. "I'll go with Tentomon, since Biyomon's in the forest."

"Yea. I'll go too, since Tentomon has to lead us to where the others are," Izzy said.

"I'll go as well. You might need my help," Joe stated.

"Then I guess that means I'm going too," Gomamon replied.

"I'm going," Tai declared.

"Me too," Agumon said.

"Then the rest of us will stay here. Is that all right?" Matt asked.

"Yea," the group replied.

"Then let's go!" Tai shouted. "Tentomon, lead the way!"

"I'd be glad too," Tentomon replied, and with that, the team headed into the forest.

-To Be Continued-


	2. The DigiDestiny: Memories

Chapter 2: Memories

"I hope we're not too late," Tentomon stated as the group reached the clearing.

"Look, there's Biyomon!" Sora declared, seeing her friend. "Biyomon!"

"Sora!" Biyomon proclaimed. The team rushed over to where Biyomon was standing. "Tai, Agumon, Izzy, Joe, Gomamon, you're all here too! We could use your help," She turned to Tentomon. "Thank goodness you got help Tentomon."

"Aw shucks, it was nothing," Tentomon replied, flustered.

"Biyomon, where's the girl and her digimon?" Joe asked, stepping forward with his medical bag.

"Over here," Biyomon answered. She flew over to a shaded area by some bushes. Everyone ran over. Sora got there first.

"Biyomon, I don't see the-" Sora started, but stopped. Her eyes grew wide.

"Sora, what is it?" Biyomon asked, seeing her friend this way.

"Biyomon, it's my best friend...," Sora replied.

-Flash back-

"There you go," Mrs. Takenouchi smiled as she placed her two-year old daughter in a sandbox.

"Mommy, I'm gonna make a mountain!" Sora exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"I'm sure you will," Sora's mom laughed. She then proceeded to sit on a bench nearby and talk with a friend while Sora happily began to build. Gathering sand, Sora realized she wasn't the only one there. Another little girl also was joyfully building a sand mountain beside her. Sora guessed the girl was about her age. She had short dark brown hair, and eyes the color of emerald and jade. She looked up, and the two pairs of eyes met. Sora stared blankly, and was so busy gazing, that her hands - which were on top of her mountain - sunk through her sand pile, smashing it apart. Sora paused, then turned to look down at a bunch of scattered sand. Her eyes slowly welled with tears, and she began to cry. The other girl looked at Sora, and then at her mountain. Sora's face was now in her hands, and she sobbed silently until she heard a loud 'Hiya!' and looked up. The other girl had stood up and smashed her mountain with her foot. The girl looked at Sora and smiled. Sora smiled as well.

-End Flash back-

Tai ran up to Sora, panting.

"Hey Sora," Tai said leaning over and trying to catch his breath. He looked up at her. '_Man, she's real pretty_,' he thought, but he noticed her gaze. "Sora, what is it?" He asked, turning in the direction Sora was staring at. "Hey," his eyes widened. "Isn't that-" He couldn't finish. Joe - too busy running and fixing his glasses to see where he was going - smacked right into Tai's back, sending them both to the floor. The rest of the group - Agumon, Izzy, and Gomamon - who were running directly behind Joe tripped over the two boys and fell on top of them in a heap. Sora looked at them and giggled.

"Oh, sorry," Joe uttered.

"Owww...," Tai groaned. "Get offa me!" Agumon, Izzy, Joe, and Gomamon quickly got off and stood up. Tai got up. "Oh, sorry about that," Tai muttered sheepishly after a moment as he brushed the dirt off his clothes. "My back kinda hurts…," he grumbled.

"Apology accepted Tai," Agumon replied.

"Your back won't hurt if you sit against a tree," Joe suggested.

"OK, I'll do that. Thanks Joe," Tai answered, smiling and leaning back against the nearest tree.

"You're welcome," Joe replied. He turned to Biyomon. "Biyomon, where are the patients?" He asked, pulling some medical supplies out of his bag.

"Here," Sora said, sitting in-between the digimon and her best friend.

"OK," Joe stated, kneeling in front of the girl. He took some of his medical supplies and handed them to Biyomon. "You can treat the digimon Biyomon. You probably know more than me about treating one that small. What is it anyway? It looks exactly like a Tsunomon, but it's different in color."

"It's a Tsunamon Joe," Izzy replied.

"Tsunamon?!" Biyomon proclaimed. "Wow! I thought it was just a tale told by the Tsunomon."

"Huh? Biyomon, what are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Allow me to explain Sora," Izzy answered. "It saids on my Digimon Analyzer that Tsunamon are the in training female Tsunomon. Tsunamon evolve from a Tsunomon egg, but a Tsunamon only exits when the digital data of a Tsunomon is corrupted by some sort of digital virus. Most Tsunamon dissolve before they even hatch, so there really aren't many in existence. Wow. This girl's lucky she got a healthy one. Who is she anyway?" Izzy asked.

"Her name's Koga," Sora replied.

"Koga.. Kishi?" Izzy asked.

"Yea Izzy. That's right. How did you know?" Sora wondered.

"I know her...," Izzy replied.

-Flash back-

It had been a year since Izzy found out he was adopted, and he had taken up working with computers. Sitting on a bench in a park and looking out at a lake, Izzy began to think about his parents. His real parents.

'_Why was I given up for adoption_?' Izzy wondered. He looked down at his computer. '_Maybe I can find out where my real parents are_,' Izzy thought, but his face quickly saddened. '_Even if I did, I know they wouldn't want me back_.' A tear rolled down his cheek. Closing his lab top, Izzy brought his feet unto the bench, enwrapping his arms around his knees. His tears slowly accumulated onto his computer. All of a sudden, Izzy felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey-" A voice said, but it couldn't finish. Izzy sprang from the bench.

"AAHH!" Izzy shouted. He quickly raised his lab top over his head, hoping to strike whoever tapped his shoulder with it if he needed to. Izzy whirled around- He stopped. It was a girl. Izzy assumed she was about a year older than him. She had short, mouse-brown hair, and dark green eyes. She wore a loose karate uniform, a black belt tied at her waist, and sneakers. The girl looked at him with a puzzled, yet calm face. '_Hey, she's kinda pretty_,' he thought.

"Are you OK? You looked like you were crying," there was concern in the female's eyes.

"Oh, I'm OK," Izzy replied, wiping his face. He sat down on the bench again.

"You looked so startled when I tapped your shoulder...," the girl started, sitting next to Izzy.

"Well, I thought-Oh you'd think me stupid," Izzy stuttered, looking down.

"You're not stupid. You shouldn't think of yourself that way," the girl responded, bringing her knees unto the bench and putting her arms around them.

"Well...," Izzy cleared his throat. "I thought you were an oppressor," he whispered. Izzy looked at the girl's black belt. "I can't really defend myself in combat, so I got scared," Izzy bit his lip, waiting for the giggle that was sure to follow. The girl leaned back, extended her legs, and smiled. Izzy looked at her, confused. She looked back at him.

"I still don't think you're stupid," the girl responded. She laughed, looking out at the lake. "Some people do crazy things when they're scared…" she commented softly, her gaze saddening.

"Then you think I'm crazy," Izzy replied curtly, opening his lab top. The girl shot him a fierce look.

"Did I say that?" She questioned. Her green eyes got dark. Izzy shrunk back. The girl's moment of fury faded, and her face filled with guilt. She looked down. "I'm sorry," she silently responded, biting her lip. After a brief pause, she smiled. "You did look kinda funny swinging your computer over your head like that," she gave a little laugh. "You're new with computers aren't you?"

"How- How did you know that?" Izzy asked, surprised she knew. "Do you work with computers?"

"Yea. I even reprogrammed my dad's lab top once."

"Ummm...," Izzy questioned. "Do you spy on me with it?" Izzy figured if this girl knew about his experience with computers, there must have been some way she found out. She must be spying on him with her dad's lab top, and if she did, she must obviously know a lot more about him. Besides, why else would she stop to talk to him?

"You're not stupid," the girl replied after a moment, smiling. "You're innocent." Izzy stared at her. Her eyes were calm. "No, I don't spy on you with my dad's lab top. You probably want to know how I knew that you were new with computers, don't you?" Izzy nodded. "Well," the girl cleared her throat for effect. "Any moderately experienced technician knows that computers can't get wet or whacked around. You were planning to hit me with your lab top, and before you were crying on it. So, that's how I knew."

"Oh," Izzy answered, wiping his dry tears off the computer.

"Some people can actually track you down with computers," the girl replied as her face grew serious. Izzy's eyes broadened. The girl looked at him and smirked. "Hey, don't freak out on me. Here, let me have your computer. I'll show you how to fool your location so anyone tracking you will get blown into confusion!" She extended her hands. Izzy handed her his lab top. She opened it, and began typing. "… ow," she pressed enter. "You see?" She pointed to one of many spots on a map that had just popped onto the screen. "That's where we are. The other spots are fake locations."

"Wow," Izzy responded in awe.

"To reverse it...," she continued typing. "… OK," she hit enter again. All the spots on the map disappeared, save the one spot she had pointed at. She handed the computer back to Izzy. "Your turn," she stated, smiling. Izzy looked nervously at the computer as he began to type. A map soon popped onto the screen, riddled with many dots. Izzy smiled and relaxed as he continued typing, and soon the map only held one dot. All done, Izzy sighed in relief.

"Hey that was great!" The girl applauded him.

"Thanks," Izzy answered. The girl got up.

"I should be getting home now. It was nice meeting you," she said, turning to walk away.

"Wait!" Izzy shouted. The girl turned to face him. "What's your name?"

"Koga Kishi," Koga replied. "What's yours?"

"Izzy Izumi," Izzy answered. Koga smiled.

"See ya Izzy," Koga waved, walking away.

"Nice to meet you Koga," Izzy called on after her.

-End Flash back-

"Izzy, you know Koga?" Tai asked.

"Yea Tai I do. How do you know her?" Izzy questioned.

"Well..."

-Flash back-

A breeze blew softly through the soccer field as the sun shimmered down upon the 8 year-old players. It was a typical soccer practice, and they were in the middle of a practice game. The score was tied. The blue team had the ball, and a player on the team raced for the goal. All of a sudden, a young girl skidded through the soft grass and kicked the ball out of the blue player's reach. She had hair the color of fire, eyes like rubies, and she wore a red uniform. Back on her feet, she moved the ball towards her goal. As she ran, another player on her team approached. This young boy had a load of dark brown hair, and deep brown eyes. Both were right now by the goalie. The girl turned to him.

"Tai!" She yelled, kicking the ball to him.

"I got it!" Tai shouted as the soccer ball sailed towards him. Jumping in the air, Tai slammed the ball with his head, knocking it past the goalie. The coach blew his whistle, ending the practice. The red team cheered in victory. Then all the players hurried over to the benches for practice critique and announcements. The girl ran up to Tai.

"That was a great shot Tai!" She exclaimed, smiling.

"Hey, if it wasn't for your swift pass, I wouldn't have even scored the last goal, so it really was your shot Sora," Tai replied grinning, and both slapped a high five. They then turned their attention to the coach.

"All right team," the coach said. "Settle down. That was an excellent play. Tai and Sora, good teamwork," he stated, turning to them. Tai and Sora looked at each other and grinned. "Before we continue, I have an announcement to make. Tomorrow we'll be having a new player. I expect all of you to make this person welcome. Is that understood?" The coach questioned.

"Yes coach," the team chanted.

"All right team, practice is over," the coach replied, blowing his whistle. The kids got up and scattered to go home.

"I wonder who the new guy is," Tai whispered to Sora as they walked across the field.

"What makes you so sure it's a boy?" Sora whispered back, looking at him with a smirk on her face.

"Oh c'mon Sora. How many girls play soccer?" Tai teased, a smirk on his face as well.

"Shut up!" Sora laughed as she ruffled his hair.

"Well...," Tai replied. "I guess we'll find out tomorrow. Won't we Sora?"

"Yea," Sora answered, giving him a playful push. "I guess we will."

-The next day-

The sun shimmered down upon the soccer field. The players were warming up for the soccer practice when their coach walked up to them. The children stopped their warm ups and looked at him.

"As you know, yesterday I told you all that we'll be having a new player today," the coach stated as a girl stepped up from behind him. "This is our new teammate, Koga Kishi," the coach announced. Sora smiled. Koga saw her, and smiled as well. Koga then turned to face her new teammates.

"Hey," Koga waved.

"The practice will begin in five minutes," the coach blew his whistle. The players resumed with their warm ups. Koga ran up to Sora.

"Well, well," Koga smirked as she slapped hands with Sora.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Sora replied, smirking back. Tai - who had been standing there watching the whole time - stepped up.

"Sora? You know her?" Tai asked, and looked at Koga. She was around Sora's height. Her hair was short and unkempt, and the color was a little bit lighter that his hair. She had dark green eyes.

"Yea I know her. She's my best friend," Sora answered.

"You are...?" Koga turned to Tai.

"Tai Kamiya," Tai introduced, extending his hand. Koga shook it. "Pleased to meet you, Koga," he returned.

"The same here," Koga smiled. Just then, the coach blew his whistle, indicating that the practice game had begun. All the kids hurried to the field. Tai ran up to Koga.

"So, you know anything about soccer?" Tai asked.

"Well, not a lot," Koga admitted, putting a red tee over her uniform.

"Oh c'mon Tai," Sora replied, and groaned. "He's going to show off," she whispered to Koga. Koga giggled.

"What did she say?" Tai asked Koga. Koga looked at Sora, and a smirk grew on her face.

"Well-" Koga started. Sora quickly covered Koga's mouth, laughing.

"Nothing, I said nothing," Sora answered, smiling.

"Oh c'mon Sora," Tai responded, and ruffled Sora's hair. Sora gave him a look that clearly said 'C'mon Tai, play the game, and showing off won't impress anyone.' Tai rolled his eyes and got into center position: Koga to his left, Sora to his right. Tai leaned over to Koga. "Watch this," he whispered, ignoring Sora's look. Koga eyed Tai as the coach tossed the soccer ball up in the air and in between Tai and another kid. Tai flipped in the air and slammed the soccer ball with his head halfway to the goal. A kid from the opposing team stole the ball easily, and raced for his goal. Tai distracted the player by blocking his movements, and Sora stole the ball. She gave it to Koga, who ran up to her destination. With her knee, Koga bounced the ball into the air. She whirled around, and karate kicked the ball in mid-air to send it flying into the goal. Tai stared in amazement. Sora ran up to Koga.

"Perfect," Sora replied. The two friends smiled and slapped hands. Then both turned to see Tai walk up to them.

"Nice play Koga," Tai commented.

"Thanks Tai, but you shouldn't head butt the ball to the opposing team. You might not get it back," Koga stated.

"So? I got it this time. Besides, you can't do better," Tai returned, smirking.

"How much you wanna bet I can do better?" Koga answered, smirking as well.

"Be my guest," Tai replied teasingly, gesturing his hands towards the center position. Koga smiled, then got into Tai's position, and Tai into hers. The coach tossed the ball into the air again. Koga flipped into the air. With her legs above her, Koga kicked the ball back into her teammates. A kid got the ball, and gave it to Tai. Tai raced for the goal. Using his trademark head slam, Tai sent the soccer ball shooting into the goal. Both teams cheered, for they liked good sportsmanship.

-End Flash back-

"Uuummm...," Koga mumbled as her head shifted slightly. Sora leaned over.

"Koga?" Sora responded, shaking her friend a little. Koga opened her eyes narrowly, and looked at Sora.

"Sora?" Koga whispered faintly. She tried to get up, but slammed back on the floor, holding her arm in pain.

"Hold still," Joe instructed. Koga looked at him, and weakly smiled.

"Thanks, uuuhhh...," Koga started.

"Joe Kido. Now hold still and I'll bandage your arm," Joe spoke as he lifted Koga's arm up. She winced a bit. "Well, it's not broken, but I'd say it's badly bruised," Joe spoke as he applied some medicine to her wound. He then reached into his bag for bandages, but he felt nothing there. "Oh great, when I actually need bandages, I have nothing. That's just great Joe, just-"

"You can use my soccer sleeve," Tai cut in as he took off his sleeve and handed it to Joe.

"Tai, you're here too," Koga replied, smiling as Joe put the sleeve over her arm.

"Yea, I'm here. Why wouldn't I be?" Tai responded, leaning back against a tree, a smirk on his face.

"Thanks Tai," Koga smiled, but her eyes looked concerned. She tried sitting up, but only fell back on the floor, wincing in pain.

"Whoa, easy there. You took quite a blow. You should relax," Joe advised. Koga still struggled to get up, only winding down on the forest floor again in pain.

"I can't. Tsunamon-"

"She's okay," Biyomon cut in, and Koga looked at her.

"Koga, this is my digimon Biyomon," Sora replied.

"Hi Biyomon," Koga smiled, but Izzy saw the worry in her eyes.

"Tsunamon's fine. She wasn't hurt too much," Izzy assured. Koga looked over at Izzy, and she grinned.

"Well... Hey Izzy. Long time no see," Koga answered, and looked at his computer. "The same one huh?"

"Yea. I didn't need another. Besides, I'm used to Pineapple computers and they aren't in stores anymore," Izzy responded, blushing a bit as he closed his computer. Koga giggled, and let out a relaxed sigh. She then turned to Tentomon. "Who are you?" Koga asked.

"My name is Tentomon. I'm Izzy's digimon," Tentomon answered.

"Digimon, I still don't get what they are. What exactly are they?" Koga questioned.

"We're digital monsters," Tentomon replied. Koga reached out with her good arm and stroked his ear. "A little to the left please-"

"Then why do you feel real if you're digital?" Koga stopped Tentomon. He cleared his throat.

"Well, you see, we're in the digital world. The digital world formed from the technology of your world. Both worlds are linked, meaning they affect one another. For example, if you get a cold here in the digital world you'll still have it when you return to your world. So since your world is "real", this world is too, even though it started from technology," Tentomon stated.

"Leave it to Izzy to get the smart one," Koga laughed. "So I'll still have this injured arm when I get back home, if I do...," Koga sighed and looked over at Agumon and Gomamon. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Gomamon. I'm Joe's digimon," Gomamon happily replied.

"I'm Tai's digimon. My name's Agumon," Agumon responded.

"Pleased to meet both of you," Koga said softly. She looked at Tsunamon, and faintly smiled, closing her eyes in exhaustion. A few moments later, Tsunamon drowsily woke up. She looked towards Koga, and saw her on the floor.

"Koga!" Tsunamon cried out. Joe turned to face her.

"I assure you Koga's okay. She's just exhausted," Joe answered. The tiny digimon looked up at him. Even though she had never seen this boy in her life, she somehow knew he was right, and that she should probably get some rest too. Suddenly feeling very tired, Tsunamon yawned, and fell asleep.

"That little digimon has done too much for one day," Biyomon claimed, picking up the fruit she and Tentomon had gathered.

"You're right Biyomon," Sora expressed, picking Tsunamon up. "We should all get back to the camp."

"Good idea Sora. The others might wonder where we are," Joe got up. "Tai, help me pick Koga up."

"Sure Joe," Tai sat up and placed Koga's good arm around his neck. Joe held Koga up by her waist.

"Tentomon, you should digivolve. We'll be able to reach the camp faster and allow Koga and Tsunamon to rest and recover," Izzy alleged.

"Right!" Tentomon declared.

-Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon-

Tai and Joe placed Koga on Kabuterimon's back, and everyone climbed on. Then, as fast as he could, Kabuterimon sped back to the camp.

-To Be Continued-


	3. The DigiDestiny: The Confrontations

Chapter 3: The Confrontations

Back at camp, everyone was busy. Mimi, Palmon, Kari and Gatomon were fixing lunch, and Matt, Gabumon, TK, and Patamon were fishing. Casting his fishing line, TK looked up at his older brother.

"Matt," TK spoke. "Who do you think the new human is?"

"I don't really know TK," Matt answered, and he grinned inwardly as TK continued.

"Who do you want him to be, a boy or a girl?" TK questioned.

"I don't know-" Matt started.

"I want him to be nice, because if he's not nice, well... that's not nice to be not nice," TK responded. Matt smiled. All of a sudden, his fishing line jerked. He shot up.

"Hey, I got something!" Matt cried, standing up. Gabumon, TK and Patamon grabbed the line. "Wow, it's a whopper for sure!" Matt declared, just as the fish jumped out of the water and landed by the bank. It was a huge fish. TK smiled as he stared at it.

"Wow! What a big fish! Do you think we'll be able to eat it all Patamon?" TK asked his flying friend.

"Of course we will TK," Patamon replied.

"Things just got a lot fishier," Matt smirked.

"Matt, help me pick it up," Gabumon sputtered as he tried to lift the immense fish. Matt reached down to help his friend. Suddenly, the four heard a rumbling noise in the distance. TK tugged Matt's shirt.

"Matt, what was that?" TK said. His face grew troubled.

"I don't know TK," Matt convinced.

"Do you think it could be another Dark Master?" TK asked.

"I seriously doubt it TK-," Matt began.

"Gennai said that when we defeat all the Dark Masters, we'll go home. But we're not home so there must be another Dark Master out there," TK cut in. He looked up at Matt for his reaction.

"C'mon, let's get back to camp," Matt mumbled, looking away. TK sighed.

"It was just an idea," TK whispered, looking down. Matt turned to look at him. "If we really defeated all the Dark Masters...," TK gloomily looked to the digital sky. "Why can't we go home? It doesn't make sense," he rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. Matt placed a hand on TK's shoulder, and TK looked at him, a tear starting to fall down his cheek. Matt wiped it away.

"Look TK," Matt soothed. "I know how much you miss Mom, but it's OK."

"You mean you miss her too?" TK questioned, rubbing his eyes. Matt looked up at the sky.

"Yea, I guess," Matt said softly. TK smiled. "C'mon, let's get back to camp," Matt smiled, taking the huge fish and hoisting it onto his shoulder.

Back by the campfire, Mimi, Palmon, Kari, and Gatomon heard the same strange rumbling noise. Mimi stood up.

"What was that?" Mimi looked around.

"I don't know," Gatomon answered, looking up at the sky.

"Was it just me, or did it sound familiar?" Kari asked.

"Hhhmmm...," Palmon pondered. "Come to think of it, Kari's right."

"You're right Palmon!" Mimi declared. Matt, Gabumon, TK, and Patamon walked up to the campfire. Matt put the fish down.

"Wow! What a big fish!" Mimi proclaimed, staring at the giant fish.

"Matt got it, but me, Gabumon, and Patamon helped! Right Patamon?" TK replied, smiling at his digimon buddy.

"That's right TK," Patamon answered, and smiled back.

"TK, did you guys hear a grumbling noise?" Kari asked.

"Yea we did. You heard it too?" TK quizzed.

"When you heard it, didn't it sound familiar?" Kari questioned.

"You're right, it did!" TK exclaimed. Suddenly, the loud rumbling noise echoed.

"There it is again!" Kari declared, and looked up. She saw a creature in the sky. "That's it!" She cried. Everyone looked up. The creature was an insect, with six long blue legs, four broad wings, and a dark triceratops skull covering its face. Its wings pounded the intense rumbling noise. The group gasped.

"Hey! It's Kabuterimon!" TK proclaimed.

"That's why the sound was so familiar," Kari said. (Flash back) "When I got sick, I remember flying on Kabuterimon's back, and hearing that same noise." (End Flash back) The company watched as Kabuterimon landed. They ran over.

"Hi everyone!" TK replied. He saw Koga. "Is that the new digi destined?" TK asked Tai.

"Well...," Tai responded. "She has a digimon-,"

"She does? Where is it?" Kari questioned.

"Right here," Sora jumped off Kabuterimon's back with the asleep Tsunamon in her arms.

"Huh? Is that a Tsunomon? What happened to it? Did it fall into paint?" Mimi quizzed.

"It's a Tsunamon Mimi," Joe returned, helping Tai lay Koga down on the forest floor. Kabuterimon de digivolved back into Tentomon.

"Tsunamon? You mean it's a girl?" Mimi exclaimed. She looked at Gabumon. "How romantic!" Mimi commented. Gabumon blushed. Matt dropped a sweat.

"Does she have a crest?" Matt asked.

"None of us checked for a crest, but I'm pretty sure Koga has one," Tai answered.

"So that's her name. Koga...," TK responded, looking at Koga. He noticed a bit of a necklace sticking out of her shirt. It looked familiar; this necklace seemed to be made out of string. "Hey you guys!" TK shouted. "Koga does have a crest! See?" Everyone averted their attention. Curious, Matt leaned over and pulled the string from out her shirt. A small, wooden flute appeared at the end.

"Huh?" Matt stared at the flute in his hand, puzzled. Just then, Koga opened her eyes. She saw the flute in Matt's possession. She knocked his hand aside.

"What do you think you were doing?" Koga shakily stood up, her flute up against her chest, a fight stance at the ready.

"Wait!" TK cut in. Koga's face softened. "I'm sorry. I thought it was your crest. See?" TK said as he showed Koga his yellow crest. "Mine's means hope. Do you have one?"

"No, I don't," Koga responded, and looked around. "Where am I?"

"At our camp," Matt retorted coldly, looking to the lake. Koga looked at him, as if seeing him for the first time.

"… I'm sorry," Koga answered coolly, indicating a bit of bashful shame. Matt looked at her, as if seeing her for the first time too. "This means a lot to me," Koga put her flute back inside her shirt. She looked at Kari. "Hi Kari," Koga smiled.

"Are you feeling OK Koga?" Kari queried.

"I'm fine," Koga convinced.

"Hey, how do you know Kari?" TK asked.

"Well-," Koga started, but stopped. She looked around at Matt, Gabumon, Mimi, Palmon, TK, Patamon, and Gatomon. "I'm sorry, but I don't know any your names," she admitted sheepishly.

"My name is TK, but call me TK. Everyone does," TK happily responded. Koga giggled.

"I'm Patamon, TK's digimon," Patamon answered.

"You can call me Gatomon. I'm Kari's digimon," Gatomon said. She extended her paw and Koga shook it.

"I'm Mimi-," Mimi started.

"-And I'm Palmon," Palmon announced.

"She's my digimon," Mimi presented.

"I'm Gabumon," Gabumon grinned. Koga looked to Matt, who frigidly looked away.

"This is my brother Matt," TK introduced, looking up at his bro. "Matt?" Matt turned away and walked towards the lake. Koga looked on after him. Soon, a low, soft, mournful tune echoed in the distance. Koga stared into it, but her gaze only lasted a moment. She turned to the group and smiled.

"Nice to meet all of you," Koga replied with a faint grin.

"Ahh, forget about him," Tai whispered. "Matt's that way most of the time. You'll get used to him after a while. You can't blame him though. Matt hasn't exactly had an easy life," Tai confided, placing his hand on Koga's shoulder.

'_Neither have I_,' Koga thought. "You're right Tai."

"OK then," Tai grinned. He turned to the others. "Man I'm starving. What's for lunch?"

"Do we have to eat now Tai? I'm not that hungry," Agumon replied just as his stomach growled loudly, creating a small echo. The group laughed. Tai's stomach growled right after that, which made them all laugh even harder.

"Lunch will be ready soon. We'll be having fish and fruit," Sora retorted, still laughing.

"I'll go get my brother," TK replied happily. "He'll wanna help, and I'll betcha he's hungry. C'mon Patamon!" TK requested, running to the lake.

"Hey TK! Wait for me!" Patamon shouted, flying right behind his friend.

Meanwhile, by the lake, Matt had stopped his harmonica playing, and stared over at the group. Hearing their laughter, he turned away, and after a small while, went back to his music. After playing a few notes, Matt dropped his harmonica and sighed.

"Hey Matt!" TK called out. He plopped down on the floor next to his older brother, panting. TK leaned over and smiled up to Matt. "Hey Matt," TK said, still panting. "We're all gonna have lunch. I already told everyone you'd help."

"OK TK. Tell them I'll be right over," Matt replied, giving TK a faint smile, but TK didn't seem to notice a gloominess behind it.

"OK!" TK responded happily. He ran towards the camp. "Hey everyone! Matt saids he'll be right over!" TK yelled as he continued running. Matt smirked to himself as he watched his little brother run off, then looked out to the lake.

-Flash back-

"What do you think you were doing?" Koga demanded, standing up and clutching her flute.

"Wait! I'm sorry," TK replied. "I thought it was your crest. See?" TK smiled, and Koga softened. TK showed her his yellow crest. "Mine's means hope. Do you have one?"

"No, I don't," Koga responded. She looked around. "Where am I?"

"At our camp," Matt said coldly.

"... I'm sorry," Koga answered coolly after a pause, looking at her flute. "This means a lot to me," she said, and put the flute back inside her shirt.

-End Flash back-

'_Why did I act that way? It was so... cold. I'm almost always like that anyway. It's not like I let anyone really know me... I'm such a jerk_,' Matt sighed. Pocketing his harmonica, he stood up and walked back to the campsite, where the others were happily enjoying themselves.

Back at the campsite, everyone seemed to be busy getting food ready, everyone except for Tai, that is, who seemed to be having fun amusing Kari and Koga by playing with two fish.

"Hey, look! Bunny ears!" Tai placed both fish behind his head. He grinned broadly. Kari and Koga giggled. Tai's smile grew bigger, but then the "bunny ears" drooped, hanging over his head. Tai looked up at the overhanging fish, and the three of them burst out laughing.

"Tai...," Sora scolded sternly, her lips in a straight line. Tai turned to look at her with a fish head over each eye.

"What?" Tai questioned, half cracking up, half talking. He dropped both fish to the ground, and began to roll around on the floor, laughing hysterically. Sora began to giggle, but controlled herself.

"Tai," Sora replied, frowning and snatching the two fish off the ground. "I was going to cook these, but now I can't, since they're dirty. Matt, Joe, TK, Gabumon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, and Gatomon all worked hard to get the fish we're going to eat for lunch today. Did you help get anything for lunch?" She looked directly at Tai. Her eyebrow rose. Tai sat up, smirking sheepishly.

"Well...," Tai responded, tapping his index fingers together. "If anyone had told me we were having lunch- Besides, I took care of TK and Kari!"

"I think TK and I can take care of ourselves, Tai," Kari answered.

"Kari, you're not helping," Tai whispered, nudging his sister in the ribs.

"Hey, leave the kid alone," Koga joked, shoving Tai aside. "I'll go wash these fish Sora." She scooped both fish and headed for the lake... and nearly collided head on with Matt.

"Oh!"

"Oh! I'm sorry! ... Uhh-woah!"

"Hey, watch it-"

"Ack!" Koga tripped over Matt's legs. She flailed her arms in a final attempt to sustain her balance, but failed, falling on top of Matt, their faces inches apart. Matt stared into Koga's green eyes, half dazed, half flustered. Koga half-smiled, and took to standing up as best she could without dirtying the two fish further and with whatever strength she could muster, but tripped over her own feet and landed hard against Matt's body.

"Umm..... Ahem," Matt cleared his groggy throat.

"Oww… I better get to washing these fish," Koga stated after a short while, standing up this time and walking away. Matt stood up, brushed his jeans hastily, and then headed towards the camp to help.

'_Wow... That was so weird_.'

Matt glanced back at Koga. Her chocolate brown hair hung against her cheek as she sat down to clean the fish. She looked up, and their eyes met. Matt turned away quickly and headed towards the camp. Those green eyes bore into his mind.

Koga sat on the bank, staring after the skinny, blonde haired boy. His blue eyes.. A cerulean color as deep as the ocean. Koga shook out of her daze, but the image of his eyes remained. Suddenly, there was a bubbling in the water, and in a moment she was dragged under.

-To Be Continued-


	4. The DigiDestiny: Reflections

Chapter 4: Reflections

Matt had barely sat down to tend to the fire when a loud "RARRRR!" echoed throughout the camp, followed by a scream. Tai sprang to his feet.

"That came from the lake!" He cried.

"It's Koga!" Sora realized, racing towards the waterfront.

"Sora!" Biyomon flew after her. Everyone ran towards the lake to see a monster emerge with Koga in its grasp.

"Who's that?" Mimi questioned.

"It's Airdramon!" Tentomon declared. "Airdramon's fierce Spinning Needle attack will leave you spinning! Ooo, that's gotta hurt!"

"You digi-destined think you're so buff?" Airdramon roared. "Well, you'll never leave the digital world alive!" He tightened his grip on Koga. "I'll start with this one..."

"Ah-ahhhh!" Koga screamed in pain before blacking out. A little device on her belt began to shine.

"Koga!" Tsunamon proclaimed. She advanced closer.

"No wait Tsunamon! It's too risky for an in-training digimon," Gabumon warned.

"I have to save my friend!" Tsunamon shouted.

Tsunamon digivolve to... Wofamon!

"Wofamon is the rookie evolution of Tsunamon. Better watch out; her lightning Howling Strike can knock you out!" Tentomon stated. The digi-destined looked at Tsunamon's new form. Although somewhat like Gabumon, Wofamon was more slendor in form, and while Gabumon had two pairs of arms on his wolf skin, Wofamon had four, and her stripes were a lighter blue, like her slanted eyes. Her tummy was also completely yellow. Other than that, Wofamon looked exactly like the bashful rookie digimon beside her.

"You let go of her you brute! Howling Strike!" A flash of energy sprang from her mouth, hitting Airdramon's arm. He released Koga, snarling in pain, and she fell into the lake. "Koga!" Wofamon jumped into the lake, only to come out sputtering and coughing from the water. Mimi and Kari dragged her ashore. "I- cough cough I- can't swim," Wofamon stuttered.

"Bwahaha! Silly digimon!" Airdramon cackled. "Prepare to be destroyed!"

"Agumon! You better digivolve!" Tai suggested.

"Yeah Gabumon, help finish this guy off!" Matt encouraged.

"Right!" The digimon replied.

Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!

Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon!

"Nova Blast!" Greymon's shot flailed straight into Airdramon's chest.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon aimed for the same spot. Airdramon let out a scream in defeat, and slowly disintegrated.

"Patamon! Digivolve to save Koga!" TK shouted.

"You should help Gatomon," Kari said.

Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!

Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon!

They dove into the lake.

Koga could barely feel the water around her, encasing her in an unconscious darkness.

'_Where am I?_' She wondered, looking around. '_Am I.. dead?_' Koga squinted. She could make out a tiny white glow in the distance. All of a sudden, the white glow filled everything around her, and Koga felt her body being rushed to the horizon, her surroundings slowly coming into focus… '_Wait_,' Koga blinked. '_Could it be...?_' The old planked wooden floors, the old light blue carpet, the old armchairs and sofas, the old view of the bridge; it was her old apartment back at Highten View Terrace, the one she grew up in, where her childhood seemed so much happier then...

-Flashback-

The night rolled on in silence, like thunder in the distance. Koga sat up. Being seven, the night sounds were fascinating to her, but there was nothing - you could have heard a pin drop. Koga dropped down from bed and walked out onto her balcony. Highten View Terrace looked pretty at night, the city lights sparkling against the darkness. Koga could see the highway bridge and the river with ferries going back and forth in the distance. Sora - her best friend - lived a couple of floors below her to the right. Koga knelt over the edge of the balcony and picked up an old can.

"Psst. Psst," she whispered. "Sora, wake up."

"I'm already awake," the familiar voice replied. "You couldn't sleep too?"

"Yeah, it's really weirdo out here," Koga started. "Like aren't there-" Suddenly, a cry broke through the night silence, and a blast of fire shot through the air. The girls froze.

"Wha-What was that?" Sora questioned. The cry wasn't human. "Wait... is that Tai?"

"Who?" Koga whispered. She looked over the railing to see a little boy with a large mass of brown hair and blue pajamas run across the street in the direction of the blast. Koga dropped the can and climbed over the balcony. "Koga!" Sora hissed. "You shouldn't go out there!"

"Mom and Dad won't mind," Koga said, grabbing the can again. "Besides, they haven't noticed-" Small explosions erupted in the air. Where there had been one blast, there were now a series of them. Koga made up her mind. "I'm going!"

"Koga!" Sora urged.

"Don't worry Sora. You know I'm good at climbing," Koga smiled. Suddenly, the sky grew darker, as if the stars had sucked themselves into a black hole. Out of the corner of her eye Koga could see a figure fly down from the sky. '_It's probably just a plane_,' Koga thought as she made her way from the third floor down. Waving goodbye, Koga ran to the scene, but she didn't notice the light from her room. Koga's mom opened the sliding door to the balcony.

"Ko- Koga!" Mrs. Kishi called, and saw her daughter cross the street below. Just then, a huge roar sounded like a wave throughout the city, followed by a screech. "Oh my god," Mrs. Kishi whispered. She ran inside.

Koga had just rounded the corner when a loud cry chilled her to the bone. Ahead of her were two monsters; they looked nothing like the ones that came out of closets. They were both as big as buses: the dinosaur-like one had a triceratops skull over his orange head, and the other monster looked like an oversized parrot of green and yellow stripes. The two monsters were battling. Koga saw two kids off to the side - the boy from before was holding a younger girl in pink pajamas and.. a whistle? The parrot monster let out a cry. Koga quickly hid in a bush.

"Go Greymon!" The little girl shouted. The dinosaur grunted and pushed harder. The parrot monster fought with equal force, for the two monsters were in an arm lock... But then out of the corner of his eye he spotted Koga. Mrs. Kishi reached the clearing.

"Koga!" She gasped. The parrot monster flew high and blasted in all directions. One shot headed straight for Koga. Mrs. Kishi grabbed her daughter and shoved her aside. Koga rolled out of the way, and the blast went straight through her mother's back.

-End Flashback-

'_ ... My father really loved my mother. After she died... The view of that bridge was just too painful for the both of us. The Takenouchi's moved into a bigger place in Odaiba. Sora's mom offered us a home till we got own place in Odaiba. But everything changed after Mom died. Dad just keeps to himself. All he does nowadays is his case work..._' There was a small dim light-blue light in the distance. '_What's that?'_ Koga queried, fascinated by the glow. She reached out to grab it, and everything went black again.

'_There she is!'_ Angewomon swam faster as Koga fell further. Together, the two angel digimon grabbed Koga and flew as fast as they could to the surface. Emerging as quick as lightning, they gently lay Koga down on shore.

"Koga!" Wofamon ran over. "Are you all right? Please wake up!" She shook her friend. In a moment, Koga awoke and coughed out bunches of water. She looked at the new rookie digimon standing before her.

"Tsunamon?" Koga held her head.

"Not anymore," Wofamon giggled. "My name is Wofamon, the rookie form of Tsunamon."

"How did that happen?" Koga questioned.

"Your digimon digivolved to save you," Izzy replied, and received a puzzled stare.

"Huh?" Koga quizzed.

"Well, you see, Digimon have different levels of evolution, starting from baby to in-training to rookie to champion to ultimate to mega. To reach each level there are different things you need to do. For example, to reach the ultimate level, you need a crest," Izzy explained.

"We also have digivices," TK stated, taking out his digivice. "See? Do you have one?" TK beamed.

"Do you mean this?" Koga took out a little device from her belt.

"That's your digivice!" TK declared happily. Koga smiled, and then looked down at the glow she remembered grabbing. In the palm of her hand lay a little light-blue crest.

"Huh?" Koga wondered out loud. The group gathered around her.

"That's your crest," Sora smiled. The crest held two symbols: a crescent moon and a star that sat right alongside each other.

"Oooo, it's pretty!" Mimi commented.

"What does it mean?" Wofamon asked.

"I have no idea," Koga answered.

"How did you find it?" Tai asked. "Was it at the bottom of the lake?"

"I don't know.." Koga said. "One minute I was-" She stopped short. Only Matt could see a flash of hurt in her eyes. "I saw a glowing light. I can't really explain it."

"Hmm... Prodigious!" Izzy mused. "Your crest only glows if you have your digitag."

"Do you have one?" Kari asked.

"Oh, you mean this?" Koga took a little device from out of her pocket. "I got it with my digivice when I got here. I kept them because I thought they might come in handy, but I used the string for my flute," she took a side glance at Matt. The crest in her hand then appeared inside the tag.

"Wait... How did you get here?" Joe asked.

"Well," Koga explained. (Flashback) "I was walking home from the dojo when I saw the digital world above me, like a rift in the sky. As I stared, a light floated down from the sky towards me. I reached for it before it hit the floor. The next thing I knew it was like I was being sucked up through the sky. I awoke with Tsunamon in my face."

"Koga wasn't too happy about that," Wofamon added.

"It took me a while to realize Tsunamon was friendly," Koga sheepishly grinned.

"A while is right! I got hurled into at least four trees!" Wofamon protested.

"Ahhh I'm sorry Wofamon," Koga said. The group laughed.

"Tai, does this mean Koga's another digi-destined?" Kari asked.

"Gennai said there were only eight of us," Tai pondered.

"Maybe we should visit him. We haven't seen him since the Dark Masters were defeated, and I'm sure he'd want to see us again," Sora suggested.

"Prodigious idea Sora!" Izzy exclaimed. "I bet there's a lot of questions he can answer."

"Who's Gennai?" Koga questioned as she restrung her digitag.

"Gennai's our friend!" TK smiled. Koga stood up, brushing herself off.

"I certainly would like to know what I'm doing here," Koga said.

"Then let's go visit him!" Tai declared.

"But we haven't even had lunch," Agumon complained. His tummy rumbled, and the group laughed again.

"Then let's have lunch," Sora replied, walking back to the campsite.

"Yay!" Mimi cheered. The group began to trickle back to the campsite.

"Are you coming Koga?" TK smiled back at her.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute TK," Koga laughed.

"C'mon Matt!" TK ran to the campsite, laughing. Koga turned around to see the blonde haired boy walking up right behind her. He looked up from his walk. The two linked eyes, staring at each other in silence.

"Ummm.."

"Uhh.."

"I'm sorry," both replied, then laughed.

"I was being a jerk," Matt answered.

"No, no you weren't," Koga smiled, inwardly wincing at the awkward moment that was sure to follow. "Koga. Koga Kishi," she extended her hand.

"Yamato- Well, Matt Ishida," Matt took it. They shook hands, staring at each other once more.

"Ummm..." The two quickly put their hands at their sides.

"C'mon, let's get back to camp," Koga smiled, walking away. Matt stared after her, and then followed.

-To Be Continued-


End file.
